Acolyte Sousuke
Acolyte Sousuke is a Hero available in Guild Wars Nightfall. An excitable Elementalist of the Zaishen Order, Sousuke always seeks to learn from his experiences. Lore From the official website: :Explosive Zaishen Disciple ::"Understanding is half the battle... and now you understand." :Origin: Cantha :Age: 27 :Profession: Elementalist :This guy talks too much. Sousuke always has advice, wisecracks, and commentary on his current situation. His amused outlook on life, unrestrained curiousity, and quirky sense of humor are rare for a Zaishen warrior, but he backs it up with a flamboyant, explosive fighting style. A mission is only a failure, he believes, if you don't learn anything from it... and Sousuke doesn't care much for failure. As a Zaishen warrior, he insists he's one of the deadliest combatants in the world, and he has a compulsion to prove it again and again. If that's not enough, he'll tell you, again and again. From the manual: :Sousuke always has advice, wisecracks, and commentary on his current situation. His amused outlook on life, unrestrained curiousity, and quirky sense of humor are rare for a Zaishen, but he backs it up with a flamboyant, explosive fighting style. A mission is only a failure, he believes, if you don't learn anything from it... and Sousuke doesn't care much for failure. As a Zaishen disciple, he's one of the deadliest combatants in the world, and he has a compulsion to prove it again and again. Recruitment Complete the quest Student Sousuke, which is unlocked by completing the quest Zaishen Elite. Both quests can be obtained from Field General Hayao. Accepting the quest to recruit Sousuke prevents the recruitment of Acolyte Jin until after the completion of the Nightfall campaign. Missions and Quests :R indicates that Acolyte Sousuke must be in the party Quests Given *Gain Sousuke Quests Involved In *Bad Tide Rising *Zaishen Elite *Student Sousuke Location *Istan **Kamadan, Jewel of Istan (only during quest Bad Tide Rising) **Plains of Jarin (only during quest Zaishen Elite) **Sun Docks (prior to getting either Jin or Sousuke as a hero; Nightfall characters must have completed the quest Isle of the Dead) **Zehlon Reach (only during quest Student Sousuke) *Realm of Torment **Throne of Secrets Armor Acolyte Sousuke starts with Elementalist Zaishen armor, which is nearly identical in appearance to blue Elementalist Shing Jea Armor, as well as a Zaishen Eye for a headgear. His armor has an armor rating of 34 to 60, depending on his level. The appearance of his armor can be upgraded to Elite Sunspear Armor using Stolen Sunspear Armor acquired from the Dajkah Inlet Challenge Mission. The appearance of his armor can be upgraded to Primeval Armor using Primeval Armor Remnants acquired in the Domain of Anguish and during The Ebony Citadel of Mallyx mission. See also: Acolyte Sousuke/Armor Gallery Default Skills * * * * * * * Dialogue In Sun Docks and Plains of Jarin: :"Well, good day! My name is Sousuke. You're lucky you've come upon me in a good mood. I've fried people for looking at me like that. Ha, ha. Just kidding! I'm usually very careful with my elemental magic. I wouldn't hurt a fly. Well, perhaps, if it was Kournan." In Throne of Secrets: :"The fire! The explosions! The valiant fights! It's a tale of heroes, and you're the greatest one!" Quotes Idle Quotes A hero's idle quote changes as the player progresses along the primary quests and missions: Hunted!: *''"I heard the others talking. They don't think you can find a place to protect all the Sunspears. Let's prove them wrong."'' The Great Escape: *''"You really think we can get Koss out of that Kournan garrison? I suppose if we take the right spells, bring a few hundred soldiers ... what, no soldiers? Spells it is, then!" Idle quotes that do not depend on storyline progression: *"I'm ready! You're ready! Koss is ... not paying attention."'' *''"Understanding is half the battle, the other half is fireballs."'' Battle Quotes *''"Cast fire! Summon wind!"'' *''"Did you see that?!"'' *''"I've never cast this before. Hang on!"'' *''"Oooh. That's a good one!"'' *''"That blew up good. That blew up real good."'' *''"The power of the elements is at my command!"'' *''"This is the greatest fight ever!"'' *''"Whoa! That had to hurt!"'' Category:Heroes Category:Quest givers (Nightfall) Category:Quest NPCs (Nightfall) Category:Sun Docks Category:Throne of Secrets Category:Zaishen Order